legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jegory
Welcome, , to my talkpage! Feel free to leave me a message! ' Friends What's Up Man! I Think We Could Be Great Friends! My Name Is: Boba Fett's Blaster! Points Jegory, I'm third by points, say: how you took 1180 points?! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) * I've been on the wiki quite a long time, and sometimes when I'm bored I just go on here for a long time. I think if you're on long enough you can get practically all of the points :D [[User:Jegory|'Jegory]] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 15:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Infobox Bullet Points Actually, I don't know how to do that myself. I've also noted that the first point is presented as an asterix and I also wanted it to be a bullet point, but I couldn't figure it out how to do it. If Im find an answer to this problem, I'll let you know. PS: I guess Jedimca0 has quitted Wikia and is inactive. If also tried to contact him some months ago :-) And thank you for the great work you're doing on the LEGO Star Wars Wiki! I'm currently very busy at the LEGO Batman Wiki and unfortunatelly can't help out at this wiki at the moment! Yoda´s Lightsaber (talk) 07:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunatelly, I only have admin rights on this wiki. To give you admin status, I'd need bureaucrat rights. So far, the only bureaucrats on this wiki are Grubish360 and Jedimca0. 08:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin I guess that both of them are quite inactive at the moment. If they don't answer you within the next weeks, I could possibly ask on wikia.com, if they could change my status from admin to bureaucrat. Then I could appoint you an admin. You contributed that much to the wiki, that I'm sure you deserve becoming an admin! Yoda´s Lightsaber (talk) * Ok, then. I'll contribute a bit to the wiki for the next two weeks. Then I'll contact Wikia.com and ask for bureaucratship. The staff at Wikia usually doesn't permit these rights to people who were not very active to he wiki in the recent time. 07:54, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Vandal! I propose to ban the vandal 108.15.109.230. He writes articles about incomprehensible non-existent characters. Do something and unite with Yoda's Lightsaber, please! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) * I've deleted the fanon pages and also undone some nonsense-contributions of this user. If he does it again, I'll ban him. And I've also asked to adopt his wiki on wikia.com. You can visit this page to check the progress. 12:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) *I've now been granted buraucrat rights and I've changed your user rights to admin status! 06:27, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Could you please delete my user page? --Yowuza (talk) 15:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) * Ok, sure. Do you want me to delete your talk page as well? [[User:Jegory|'Jegory (Admin)']] Contact me here 18:01, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, ok then. --Yowuza (talk) 16:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Admin Stuff Basically, every user can create a template. If you want to start a new userbox just create a page with "Template:" at the beginning of it. E.g., if you'd like to make a template for all Senator characters, you might create a "Template:Senator" page. For the coding of the template, you might use the existing codes from the templates we already have. You can view them by clicking the "edit" button of a template page. You might also want to check this page for further Information. 07:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Update You've done a very good work on protecting and restoring the Anakin Skywalker page. I guess we should not split it up into Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker and keep it as one page, just as Wookieepedia does.‎ By the way, if you want to restore an old version of the page, you might want to use the "history" button (just click the arrow next to the "edit button to find it). I guess the Version from 06:32, 17. Mai 2013 contains all the Information of the page before the vandal removed it. You could possibly copy and paste it and include it in the article again. 07:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Vandal again! Mr. Jegory, there is unidentified user 24.6.178.167. He did small, but serious changes on 3 articles: Chewbacca, Stormtrooper and 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack. I changed it back, but ask you to block him. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 09:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Mr. admin, created a page "Anikin skywalker". What you will do? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Poll! Mr. admin, you could vote for versions of Anakin Skywalker on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:46, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for voting! Why you voted for this version of Anakin/Vader? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 17:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, 2 vandals (Boxdudette and Lilbug) changed 3 pages: Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker and Luke Skywalker (Jedi). Can you delete them? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Poll! Mr. Jegory, can you vote for Obi-Wan's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for master Windu's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for master Yoda's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 10:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for Padmé Amidala's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 07:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Dear Mr. Jegory, you finally responded! I'll always be faithful to our wiki, and I will be grateful to you if you will help me to become an administrator. I have asked Mr. Yoda's Lightsaber, but he did not answer. I hope that soon you will gain the bureaucrat's rights. Thank you for your support, Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I know about your request to mr. Yoda's Lightsaber because I get letters about the changes here. I thank you for the work and hope that our cooperation will continue. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Rights for "Count Dooku 2012" If now given you bureaucrat rights so that you can gran Count Dooku2012 admin rights. He's really done some great improvements for this wiki and he deserves becoming an admin! 09:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: "What's New" section on home page There's a news template for the What's New section: it's this one, to be found under this linkhttp://www.legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:What's_New. Just edit this template and the What's New section on the home page will feature your new edits. 09:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on obtaining the rights of a bureaucrat! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 09:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, the news about the second wave are ready and are placed. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 09:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for Darth Maul's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much, Mr. Jegory! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 16:23, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... An hour of hard work! I still think that the page should be blocked from the beginners. Mr. Jegory, can I change the pictures in the templates? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I have the source of Anakin's article. I will just delete the vandals. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) And can you change the number of bureacrats and admins on the main page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I am agree. We can delete this picture, it's very old and unnecessary. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I voted now for Episode I. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 15:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... I do not like that there are posters for the games. It is better to put there MOCs. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:28, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I will search too. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:34, August 12, 2013 (UTC) What do you think? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) What about these? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:43, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I finished the slider. Where it will be? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I propose to delete "Contents" and there add Slider. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) OK. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:57, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, if you had a lightsaber, what color would it be? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) OK. I want build the MOC "My knighting" about that, how you ranked me up. Will you be the mandalorian with green or red lightsaber? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 16:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC) It is good idea about customs, how on Brickipedia. When I will buy 75017 Duel on Geonosis, I will do that MOC and add to my user page. Oh, you can ask Akshatagarwal, he makes customs too. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 16:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) And can you look at my new blog post about 2014? How works the new forum? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 16:28, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Please, do not enable message walls, I hate them! I think our wiki is good enough. And do you know, where is Mr. Yoda' s Lightsaber? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC) And do you know, how change the image of Luke and Vader on our wiki? And I changed the Wiki-navigation (On the Wiki - Wiki Activity, Random Page, Videos...) about sets and minifigs, can you see it? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 05:31, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I am trying to find images on Google and Yandex. If I will find, I will ask you both. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:18, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:"Featured Media" on main page You were right to delete that image, it really didn't improve the main page. 11:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Main Page The Poll and Slider you've added to the main page are really great improvements! You and Count Dook2012 have done a very good job with redesigning the main page! I also support to get rid of the contents section in favour of the slider - it basically links to all of our relevant content and provides a great introduction to the wiki. 11:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:5,000 Edits Thanks for the congratulations! 11:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Forum Great choice, if we've got enough users to participate in this Forum, there will surely be some great decisions! 11:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:New features on the Wiki I support the use of the Forum and Chat Feature on this wiki. But I'm not so sure wether we should introduce the message wall feature. I always favoured the regular talk pages over the message walls - they've a Contents section at the beginning and this makes it easier for me to find old topics. I also don't know if it's possible to archive old talk page discussions with the message wall Feature enabled. Wookieepedia also hasn't enabled the message walls Feature and I always take this wiki as the prime example of a great wiki. But if you and Count Dooku2012 like the Message Walls better than the regular talk pages, I suggest that you enable this feature, as you've basically done the whole work on this wiki recently. 11:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Background Hey, Jegory, on Count Dooku's talk page, you ere talking about changing the background, I have some pretty cool wallpaper What about these? star_wars_lego_ewoke_village_fsfsb.jpg stormtroop-1920x1200.jpg 74336.jpg 121262_star-wars-lego-sw-2790x2785-wallpaper_www.wall321.com_21.jpg 6143583000_daa76a34dc.jpg Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) 2014 LEGO Sets Mr. Jegory, there is a photo of new 2014 sets. I can't see them! If you can see them, please, copy the picture or do the screenshots and add here, please!!! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks for the pics! I added them in my blog. New guns and blasters are bad, flick-fire missiles are better. Which set is your favourite? Mine is 75040. New electrostaff looks good. Phase II clone is awesome. I hate microfighters. Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) * Microfighters are "Lego Angry Birds Star Wars"! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Background I guess it's a good idea to change the background. I designed the current one, but it didn't turn out as I intended it to be. I originally wanted Vader and Luke to be much bigger, with Vader covering the whole left and Luke covering the whole right of the border. It also shouldn't be moving as it's now when you move down the page. And the grey background should also be changed into a brighter colour. However, I don't think that the proposed backgrounds are much of an improvement in comparison to the existing one. In my opinion, the ones with the many minifigures on them might be a bit distracting, the one with the stormtroopers is too bright in colour and the Vader background might be a bit asymethrical with only one figure on the side - and i propose not to use a grey background again. The one from the Yoda´s Chronicles might be to small in size and then we would have to make our pages transparent in order to make the Scene visible. I propose to use a Scene from the original Star Wars movies, as Episode VII is to be released soon. In my opinion, using a background from Episode V would be nice, maybe from Hoth or Bespin because These are of a lighter colour. Maybe something like this one http://www.videogameszone.de/screenshots/original/2006/06/lsw2-hoth-toecable.jpg? 13:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I enabled Top-10 feature. You can create your top-10 sets now! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 13:15, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for battle droid's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 06:40, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, do you play Clone Wars Adventures? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 14:27, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, can you vote for droideka's versions on my user page? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 02:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Help! How do I create a poll on my use page?! Eagle flame369 (talk) 11:06, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Jegory, you are awesome! You did a great work in Palpatine! What's next? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 04:49, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Your Palpatine))) Count Dooku2012 (talk) 08:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) If any admins want to quit im up for graphs 5oo93 Can we be buds 5oo93 Hi! I am Mustafar29, Polish editor of Wiki. I speak English but I don't speak very well. I am manager of Polish Kroniki Yody Wiki (Kroniki Yody = The Yoda Chronicles). I want to make contact with this wiki and I want to work with this wiki. I want to promote your wiki in the Poland, and I please promote my wiki too. And I'm sorry about me english ;) :) :D Bye Mustafar29 (talk) 13:01, April 30, 2015 (UTC) The State of the LEGO Star Wars Wiki Hello. I've used this wiki very much in the past, but I am concered that this wiki is heading nowhere good. The edits are far and few between, and nothing seems to be done for it. I've noticed many problems within the articles themselves. I feel like this wiki deserves better, and I want to do my part to help. However, I do need some form of authorization on this, because I don't want to be locked out of fixing the wiki that I think is worth the time. Mainly, I'm interested in cleaning up the fluff, spam, useless information and other unnecessary and/or bad things on this wiki. This wiki deserves better, and I want to help it achieve the level of quality I know it deserves. Thank you for your time, Bowlo F. Peas (talk) 18:03, February 2, 2018 (UTC) message from brickipedia hi there, i'm shiva, admin of brickipedia. our wiki has a discord channel and we have collaborated with some other lego wikis like ninjago wiki, lego friends wiki etc, so they joined our server and now we are there together. would you like to join us too? [[User:Shiva Kuzunasee|'shiva']] [[User talk:Shiva Kuzunasee|'talk']] [[User:Shiva Kuzunasee/customs|'customs']] 14:28, August 6, 2019 (UTC)